warfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules which all Warring Factions players are expected to abide by. This set of rules includes many rules that have only been posted on the forums, or via system message. Core Rules 'Multiple Accounts' MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS ARE NOT ALLOWED. For any reason. No accounts to do research on. No accounts to keep all your crap blueprints. No accounts for spying, money laundering, anonymous flamewaring, or organ traffiking. If your "friend" gives you an account to watch for him, you cannot log into it to play it, keep it alive, or steal the money. You let it die. If he wants to keep it alive he can do it himself, or create a new account when he comes back. A player with multiple accounts will get both his real account and his multi banned. You can have multiple accounts per computer/IP for friends and roomates, we do not automatically ban people, we investigate the circumstances first. We are not out looking to ban people, we only do it when it has become a problem usually. However we will ban even prominent and well known players. 'Too good to be true' Anything that seems to good to be true, is. If you do something like set taxes to 4.20 and start getting 1000 diamonds/turn, report it immediately in the bug tracker, or to an admin if you feel the public disclosure of the bug could be game breaking. If you fail to report it and it is discovered you are exploiting a bug or feature gone wonky, your account will be deleted. Please include as much data as you can when reporting a bug. We may ask for your help in reproducing the bug, and it is recommended that you help us for the sake of all players. If we catch you the burden of proof is on you to prove you didn't know what was happening, and explain why you thought it was normal. Punishment depends on severity, precedence, and the potential reprocussions of each case and will be decided on an individual basis. Under no circumstances will exploiting bugs be tolerated. If we find anyone has used a bug for their own personal gain knowing full well that it is a bug, the user will be punished. Even if you report the bug you cannot continue to use the bug to your advantage. If you feel that you need to ask if something is against the rules, IT IS. Don't do it. If you don't ask, but it still somehow violates any of these rules, then a) refer to the above, and b) don't ask. 'Etiquette' Racism and "shock" humor are not permitted. Excessive swearing, and grotesque imagery should be kept to a minimum. We are not censors but if people start complaining that your "Arab Suicide Bombers" are cluttering up the battlelogs, or that they dont like seeing your captured colony "2000 Baby Rape Machine" in their list, you will be warned to change it. Public names such as colonies, system names, world names, ship designs and blueprint names should be fun, not overly offensive. The same etiquette should be followed on the forums, except for in the Flame-wars, where everything goes (no illegal stuff such as child porn or beastiality). 'External software' External software to control the game is allowed, if it *does not provide any functionality which is outside the rules of the game or which cannot be reproduced through the provided ingame interfaces. *does not automate a task which directly increases score or credits (for example, an exploration bot is illegal. A script that starts lots of research runs is legal.) *is accessible to every player. This means you must release that software as public domain, not necessarily with source code though, however software applying the GPL or GNU license is preferred. *uses/organizes data from the game in any sort of database or filtering system, pulled directly from the game. *changes the look of the games pages (grease monkey scripts). 'Money and population transfers' Transferring your starter money to another player, with the intention of giving him an unfair advantange, and then resetting or becoming inactive is disallowed. Everyone is to start with their own starter money. Abandoning your colonies into Independant ones, resetting and capturing them again, in order to double your population is not allowed either. The same goes for your starter population, do not transfer any pop to other players for the first week. Hookups are not considered part of this rule. Asking a player to reset repeatadly in order to transfer more starter money or pop to you, is illegal. Note that transferring large masses of population is not allowed either. 'Bans' If you were the subject of a ban, logging in with a different account will just get you banned again if you are caught. 'Reporting violations' If you know of someone who is breaking the rules, or exploiting a bug, you must report it to the GMs immediately. Failure to do so may result in you being punished (as well as the person who broke the rules originally). 'Griefing' Joining a faction with the intent to grief it is not allowed. Examples include buying everything at the trade stations just to throw them away, or to annoy everyone. Spying however is tolerated. Resetting repeatedly into a faction from which you were outcasted is against the rules. 'Inactives' 'Cleaning up' 'inactives' is against the rules. Outcasting players who have not logged in, just so you can capture their assets is prohibited. A player counts as inactive when garbage collection takes place, the system will deal with him. 'Other people's accouts' Logging in into someone else's account, especially if you use the account to transfer money, blueprints or steal information is not allowed. 'Announcements' Do not troll the announcements thread. The announcement thread, as per name, is for announcements by the staff to the players. Supplemental Rules 'Resetting' Resetting during battle is illegal, but there is now code preventing this from being possible. Category:Wiki Content